dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clans
Clans are one of the social parts of the game and an optional mechanism that isn't necessary to progress through the game. It was added in v3.0, 29th of August, 2013 and it's known for being a very beloved and talked about addition within the School of Dragons Community, so much so, there's even a SoD Forum channelhttp://forum.schoolofdragons.com/forums/community/barracks-valhalla just for players to announce their own clan or in look for a clan. What are Clans for? Clans are the near equivalent of a team, it's a group involving players gathered together to interact with eachother and work together to get to an objective, in this case, players work together to gather a grand number of Trophies or to complete the Clan Achievements. Entering a Clan isn't a requirement to advance the game, as Clans are essentially the social section of the game - the player requires to be active with other clanmen as well as play with MMO on so that all the activity the player does such as Fishing also adds to the Fishing-related Clan Achievements. Clans have a strong mutual connection with Trophies which is an Experience Point without any big rewards but is very respected upon the community, so much so, some Clans require a daily collection of Trophies just to join in or to have an x amount of Trophies - why are the Trophies such a big requirement is because Clans increase their Ranks by collecting Trophies. The more clanmen beat Fireball Frenzy and Thunder Run Racing, the more Trophies a Clan has and the higher the Rank get. Trophies are also rewarded for completing Clan Achievements and are the main and sole objective of a special tournament dedicated to the Clans: Clash of Clans The requirements of joining a Clan depend on what the Leader wants so it's better to check on the requirements of a Clan first before taking guesses on how to join it - the School of Dragons Forum is an excellent location to search for the Leaders of the Clan and ask for its requirements. Searching for a Clan When you first start the game, you will start without any Clan and one of the first few things you might encounter are invites to join a random Clan - The benefits of joining a Clan and creating your own are different and down below will be an in-depth explanation of how to create a Clan, join a Clan and the difference of each method's benefits. Clans/Creating_a_Clan|Creating a Clan Clans/Joining_a_Clan|Joining a Clan Inside a Clan Clans/Clan_Profile|Clan Profile Clans/Message_Board|Message Board Ranks Within a Clan, there's a total of 3 ranks: Leader, Elder and Member. History *12/9/13, version 4.0: Clan rankings based on trophies added; *27/9/13, version 4.2: Maximum characters in Clan name increased to 20. Clicking to remove a player from a clan now brings up a confirmation pop-up. Problem of Clan logo not displaying if the Clan name is too long fixed; *21/2/19, v3.0.0: Clan receives a new layout. Glitches *The buttons that appears when you select a player have a big tendency to just lose the background; *The notification for a Join Request is very far away from the actual button. References Category:Gameplay Category:Guides